Desejo Incomum
by Ayra Kenway
Summary: REPOSTADA. - O grupo de viajantes chega a mais um mundo à procura das memórias de Sakura, mas algo incomum uma hora tinha que acontecer...CUIDADO, HENTAI! SE VOCÊ NÃO GOSTA E SE OFENDE, NÃO LEIA!


-xxx-

Escrito assim é a narração normal.

 _Escrito assim é algum pensamento._

-xxx-

 **D** epois de mais uma pena ser encontrada em outro mundo, o grupo de viajantes é guiado por Mokona Modoki para mais uma viagem, uma dimensão nova. Este mundo que haviam acabado de sair não havia lhes dado nenhum problema para resgatar a pena que continha parte das memórias da princesa Sakura do reino de Clow, portanto Syaoran, Sakura, Kurogane e Fye continuaram sua jornada mais tranqüilos e cheios de esperança.

O mundo que caíram desta vez parecia ser bem normal. Uma cidade habitada por seres humanos, casas bem alinhadas com as ruas retas e estreitas. As cores predominantes eram bem claras como bege e azul-claro e havia muitos pássaros sobrevoando o local. Aparentemente não haviam carros por alí, pois a maioria dos moradores andavam de bicicleta e algumas crianças de patins. As casas eram bem típicas japonesas, sendo pequenas e com muitos detalhes em madeira. Várias delas possuía jardins na parte da frente com flores coloridas que davam uma aparência muito agradável à cidade iluminada pela luz do sol. Como de costume, todos caíram no meio da rua, Fye e Syaoran caíram de barriga para baixo no asfalto enquanto Sakura caiu sentada no colo de Kurogane, que imediatamente a segurou para que não se machucasse. A menina, corada, estava sentada em cima de uma área muito sensível, e assim que ele percebeu a tirou e se levantou rapidamente.

-Ora, manjuu branco! Nunca acerta mesmo não é? Sempre temos que cair de qualquer jeito e em qualquer lugar! –Kurogane, disfarçando a situação, corria atrás de Mokona fazendo cara de mal.

-Princesa Sakura, está tudo bem? –Perguntou Syaoran, logo se levantando e correndo na direção dela, o mesmo fez Fye.

-É... é, está s-sim! –Ela respondeu ainda com as bochechas vermelhas, estava um pouco sem jeito devido ao que acabara de acontecer, mas os dois não haviam percebido.

-Mokona, você pode sentir a presença de uma pena?

-Posso sim, Syaoran... –O pequeno respondeu e logo se concentrou. –Está um pouco fraco, mas aqui com certeza tem uma pena da Sakura!

-Que bom, irei consegui-la, princesa. –O rapaz de cabelos curtos e castanhos fechava um dos punhos enquanto sorria para a menina.

-Muito bem...! –Fye juntava as mãos, empolgado. –Temos que antes de mais nada conseguirmos um pouco do dinheiro daqui para comprar alguma coisa para comer e arrumar algum lugar para ficar, estamos muito cansados...

-É verdade, precisamos dormir um pouco, vamos lá. –Syaoran então seguiu rumo ao centro da cidade, caminhando na frente com Mokona seguido dos outros três.

O grupo logo encontrou a rua central, onde existiam várias lojas abertas e pessoas por toda parte. Não tardou muito até que Fye conseguisse encontrar uma loja que comprasse algumas roupas e objetos de outros países que eles carregavam na bagagem, dando ao grupo um pouco de dinheiro que usaram imediatamente em um restaurante ali perto e logo em seguida para alugar um quarto em uma pousada.

O local que encontraram ficava em uma rua bem tranqüila. Era uma pousada simples, onde era feita por pequenas casinhas alinhadas e uma rua que passava no meio. Eles entraram na casa e a mesma era parcialmente mobiliada, com uma sala, um quarto consideravelmente grande com alguns colchões, um banheiro e uma cozinha bem pequena na parte de baixo e logo atrás da porta de correr da cozinha, havia uma escada que levava para o andar de cima onde havia uma lavanderia coberta e um espaço aberto, local onde havia vários vasos de flores, principalmente as de cerejeira.

-Ah! Lugar ótimo, perfeito para um bom descanso! –Disse Fye enquanto ajeitava os lençóis sobre um dos colchões no chão. –Se não se importam, vou dormir, se precisarem de mim para alguma coisa é só me chamar!

-Ok, Fye-san, acho que também vou deitar... –Syaoran tentava falar enquanto bocejava. –Princesa Sakura, quer dormir também?

-Agora não, tem tantas flores lá em cima que eu acho que vou ficar lá um pouquinho olhando elas! –A moça respondeu sorrindo e animada.

-Então tudo bem, qualquer coisa estou aqui. –Syaoran sorriu de volta e deu meia volta, rumo a outro colchão.

Ela passou por Kurogane, que estava encostado na parede com os braços cruzados e sorriu para ele. O mesmo, assim que ela passou, não conseguiu se controlar e secou a menina dos pés à cabeça.

 _-Mas que droga! O que é isso agora? Vou ficar atraído por ela? Justo por ela?! Para com isso Kurogane, e se ponha em seu lugar... tira esses pensamentos da cabeça, ela é só uma menina inocente..._ –Ele pensava, logo fechando os olhos e se concentrando.

Assim que Sakura subiu as escadas, Kurogane abriu a torneira da pia da cozinha e pegou a água com as mãos, levando até a boca e bebendo um pouco.

-Ah, acho que essas minhas idéias malucas é por causa desse calor... deve estar fritando meus neurônios, só pode! –Ele caminhou até a sala e se livrou da capa, do protetor da cabeça, da espada e das botas, ficando apenas de blusa e calça. –Bem melhor... aiai, ela está lá em cima, por que será que eu quero tanto ir lá...?

Instantaneamente, Sakura veio à sua mente sem que ele pudesse impedir. A imaginou nua e enquanto tentava se ajeitar deitado no sofá, percebeu algo estranho e quando olhou para baixo, havia certo volume em sua calça.

-Mas que diabos?! Argh! Isso definitivamente é algo que eu não esperava que fosse acontecer logo comigo! –Ele resmungou e levou uma das mãos até a sua calça, tentando ajeitar o membro debaixo da cueca, que já o apertava e doía. O homem se revirava todo no sofá e não conseguia encontrar uma posição em que se sentisse confortável, pois na verdade ele estava completamente desconfortável, nervoso e irritado.

Enquanto lutava contra seus próprios pensamentos, ele não havia percebido quando Sakura desceu e estava na cozinha pegando água para as flores. O regador que ela precisava estava ao lado do sofá onde Kurogane estava deitado. A menina encheu de água uma grande jarra de vidro e caminhou até a sala para colocá-la no regador, mas acabou tropeçando nas botas do guerreiro e jogou praticamente toda a água da jarra sobre si mesma, deixando sua roupa branca praticamente transparente. Por sorte a jarra não se quebrou, mas o rapaz tomou um baita susto e se levantou para ajudá-la.

-Sakura-chan! Se machucou? –Ele tocou em seu ombro e a menina estremeceu, o fitando, suas bochechas novamente ficavam ruborizadas.

-N-não, estou bem! –Ela se curvava para agradecê-lo, deixando parte de seus seios à mostra devido ao decote da blusa. O restante também não era tão difícil de se ver, o tecido molhado com aquela água fria deixou bastante exposto os delicados mamilos da garota, que até aquele momento ainda não havia percebido. –Eu vou pegar o regador aqui...

Sakura se afastou de Kurogane e foi na direção do objeto que procurava, jogou o restante da água ali dentro e saiu em disparada na direção da cozinha, mas parou na metade do caminho e olhou para trás, o fitando.

-Kurogane-san... Se quiser vir ver as flores, pode vir, lá de cima a paisagem também é linda! –Ela sorriu e seguiu na direção da escada.

Ele se sentou no sofá, um tanto assustado com a situação e passou alguns instantes observando a água espalhada pelo chão.

-Isso não seria certo, com o pirralho do Syaoran... Ele está fazendo tudo o que pode para recuperar as memórias dessa garota por que está na cara que ele a ama, e ai eu vou e... Oh céus, por quê essas coisas acontecem comigo? Logo eu que sou um tremendo filho da puta que não se importa com essas besteiras de amor! –Ele se levantou e caminhou até a porta do quarto, enfiando a cabeça do lado de dentro do cômodo escuro e observando Syaoran e Fye dormirem profundamente. Mokona se ajeitara em uma almofada ao lado do rapaz loiro e também dormia.

-Nya, Kuropon malvado... abrace o Mokona... –O pequenino resmungava enquanto virava para o outro lado.

-Esses três estão dormindo, estão muito cansados e não vão acordar por nada... Eu estou sem sono e entediado, mas... Ora, quer saber, já chega, vou subir lá e independente do que acontecer, eles não vão saber de nada e eu vou poder aliviar esse desespero. Afinal eu não sou medroso dessa forma, se eu quero alguma mulher, eu vou atrás dela... Simples assim! –Ele encostou a porta de correr de madeira do quarto e caminhou na direção da escada, decidido.

Ao subir os degraus e ir até a área aberta, o desespero continuava. Sakura estava de joelhos, com o quadril inclinado para cima na direção de Kurogane e o corpo para frente enquanto jogava água em um dos vasos e passava os dedos pelas flores como quem as acariciava. Ele se aproximou aos poucos e apoiou as mãos na grade da varanda.

-Sakura-chan, aqui é legal mesmo, você tinha razão... –Ele olhava para o lado, procurando os olhos da garota, que retribuía o olhar.

-Sim... E os outros? –Ela perguntou e se levantou, deixando o regador no chão e apoiando as mãos na grade também, ficando ao lado dele.

-Estão dormindo, os três.

-Hum... –Ela olhava na direção do horizonte, um pouco pensativa. O vento balançava seus curtos cabelos claros para frente, impedindo que o rapaz soubesse qual era a sua expressão. –Sabe Kurogane-san... Às vezes eu me sinto meio sozinha. Eu sei que Syaoran-kun está fazendo isso por mim, e vocês também, mas às vezes sinto falta de algumas coisas...

Kurogane não pensou duas vezes antes de ir para trás da garota e apoiar uma de suas mãos sobre a mão dela que repousava na grade.

-Se eu puder ajudar em algo, estou aqui. –Ele falou baixinho, quase sussurrando bem perto do ouvido dela, que estremeceu mais uma vez.

-S-sim... está frio, não? Acho que é porque estou molhada, quer dizer... porque me molhei com a água lá em baixo! –Ela fechava os olhos completamente sem graça com o que acabara de dizer.

-Se importa se eu te abraçar? –Ele perguntou sem hesitar.

-Não...

Ele então soltou a mão da menina e ainda por trás dela a envolveu em seus braços, juntando seus corpos. Kurogane era alto e tinha ombros largos, dando à Sakura uma completa sensação de proteção e conforto. Ela entreabriu os lábios e sem pensar se estava ou não certo, segurou as mãos do rapaz e as colocou por cima da blusa, sobre seus seios. Ele não conseguiu se controlar e os apertou com leveza, sentindo que apesar de não tão grandes, eram bem macios. Ao mesmo tempo, movia seu quadril para mais junto do quadril de Sakura, que respondia colocando firmeza nos dedos e marcando as mãos dele com as unhas.

A menina soltou suas mãos e se virou rapidamente, logo procurando os lábios de Kurogane como quem queria devorá-los. Ela segurou seu rosto e encostou seus lábios nos dele. Já o rapaz, entendendo o que ela realmente queria, levou sua mão até a nuca dela e a puxou contra si, ai beijando de mesmo modo, mas não um beijo qualquer, e sim aquele beijo bem molhado, onde ambos mordiscavam os lábios um do outro. O moreno, de olhos fechados, foi inclinando a cabeça para baixo e desceu os lábios pelo pescoço de Sakura, que agora estava ofegante e mais corada ainda. Enquanto uma das mãos dele ainda permanecia sobre a nuca da menina, a outra descia até seus seios, mas ele não quis parar ali. Continuou a descer, passando por sua barriga, desceu mais um pouco e parou em sua virilha, mas ficou por ali, acariciando sua coxa.

-Kuro...gane-san... –Ela sussurrou, excitada e ele imediatamente parou tudo o que estava fazendo e a fitou. Seus olhos vermelhos como os de um coelho estavam bem abertos, sua expressão era de susto, mas ele também estava ofegante.

-Princesa... pelos deuses, isso não está certo! –Ele levava uma das mãos até o cabelo, o jogando para frente e para trás freneticamente, mostrando que estava nervoso.

-Você não quer? –Ela o observava, calma.

-Não é que não quero, e não que você não me atraia, pelo contrário, mas... você é bem nova, princesa, e o Syaoran, bem ele...

-A minha idade não importa. Eu sei que você é bem mais velho do que eu, mas sei que pode ser bom... afinal não é de hoje que me sinto atraída por você, Kurogane. –Ela disse diretamente e sem hesitar, deixando-o mais nervoso ainda. –E embora pareça, eu não tenho nenhum compromisso com o Syaoran, não ainda...

-Entendo, m-mas... Acredito que você nunca... er, bem... você por acaso já fez algo do tipo que estamos fazendo aqui? Ou mais do que isso, sei lá?

-Já sim, e foi com o Syaoran. Aconteceu só algumas vezes, não se preocupe, você não corre o risco de tirar a minha virgindade não, haha! –Ela levava docemente as mãos até a boca, rindo da situação. Já Kurogane não teve reação, ficou parado, mas estava a ponto de sair correndo e gritando pela cidade.

-Bem... nesse caso... –Ele começou, encabulado.

-Vamos lá, não será tão ruim assim, e podemos guardar segredo depois, fica só entre a gente... –Ela falava enquanto puxava o braço dele para sua cintura, logo lhe dando um selinho.

-Aiai princesa, você é tão pequena perto de mim, e se eu machucá-la? –Ele perguntava já a segurando pela cintura, distribuindo beijos em seu ombro.

-Isso não vai acontecer, não hesite tanto.

Então os dois não falaram mais nada. Kurogane voltou a beijar a boca da menina com aquela mesma intensidade de antes, enquanto a puxava para cima, colocando-na sentada sobre a grade de madeira, afastando suas pernas e se encaixando alí no meio. Nesse mesmo instante, Sakura gemeu bem baixo e fez uma expressão de prazer que o deixou mais excitado ainda.

A menina acariciava as costas dele e não demorou muito até que começasse a levantar a sua blusa, logo a tirando completamente e deixando-o apenas de calça. O rapaz, também não agüentando muito, também subiu a blusa dela e já se encarregou de tirar a parte de baixo de sua roupa, deixando-a de calcinha. Sakura tinha um corpo bonito, não possuía muitas curvas, mas ainda assim era muito atraente, afinal ela já era adulta. Ele passou a acariciar um de seus seios enquanto levava seus lábios até o outro, o acariciando com a língua, deixando marcas e mais exposto. A princesa não resistia e deixava escapar alguns gemidos, levou a mão até a calça de Kurogane, abrindo-a e apertando seu membro ereto por cima da cueca. Ele cerrou os dentes e puxou o ar ao sentir o toque da garota àquela região tão sensível. Automaticamente, ele desceu uma das mãos e tocou o clitóris dela, que mesmo por cima da calcinha a fez dar um pulo e abrir os lábios, gemendo ainda mais. Então ele começou a acariciar o local, deixando o tecido da calcinha completamente molhado, mas não tardou muito até que ele finalmente colocasse a mão por dentro da roupa de Sakura e a tocasse diretamente, ele se sentia cada vez mais empolgado à medida que a excitação dela aumentava e a observava enquanto a mesma movia o quadril, rebolando sobre seu dedo já encharcado.

-Ah, Princesa Sakura... por que você faz isso comigo hein? –Ele perguntou e a resposta dela foi um sorriso, mas não qualquer sorriso, era aquele que mostrava completamente as intenções da garota para com ele. O mesmo, já não agüentando mais, a pegou no colo e a deitou no chão em um canto onde havia um tapete vermelho de pêlos e algumas almofadas (Que coisa típica de filme pornográfico, não? Quando eles se deitam sempre tem um lençol ou um tapete por perto lol). Rapidamente se livrou da calcinha dela quase a rasgando e aquele mesmo dedo que antes apenas a acariciava ele agora introduzia na vagina da menina com facilidade, pois já estava bastante molhada e lubrificada. Passou a brincar com o clitóris dela com a sua língua, dando leves chupadinhas e mordidinhas, enquanto Sakura colocava as mãos sobre a boca para não gemer tão alto, afinal acordar Fye, Syaoran ou Mokona com esses barulhos seria um grande problema para os dois.

-Ah, Kurogane-san... Desse jeito eu vou...! –Ela se contorcia e agarrava fortemente os pêlos do tapete, chegando até a arrancar alguns.

Ao ouvi-la, de propósito ele passou a introduzir dois dedos nela, movimentando-os com rapidez e força enquanto passava a língua em seu clítoris com mais vontade, explorando as áreas mais sensíveis, ao mesmo tempo em que com a outra mão ele alcançava seu próprio membro e também se tocava.

-Ah... ah... Kurogane-san! –Ela gemia e já não se importava se estava alto ou não, sentia tanto prazer e estava tão próxima ao clímax que não quis saber de mais nada. –Não para Kuro... Ahh! –Ela finalmente atingia o orgasmo, contraindo todos os músculos do corpo, a mesma sentia tanto prazer que sua saliva escorreu por seu lábio até o queixo. Ela permaneceu ofegante e Kurogane logo foi para cima de seu corpo, esfregando seu membro no clitóris da garota.

-Agora sou eu que vou brincar. Você agüenta? –Ele esboçava um sorriso safado e fitava a garota.

-Com certeza, já estou pronta para outro desses! –Ela retribuía aquele sorriso e achava engraçada a expressão de "susto" do rapaz.

Sakura então se ajoelhou e levou as duas mãos até o pênis dele e o friccionava com vontade enquanto o olhava nos olhos. Ele foi um pouco mais agressivo e agarrou os cabelos dela pela nuca, forçando-a a abaixar a cabeça. Ela não reclamou, pelo contrário, fez o que ele queria e logo abocanhou o seu membro, fazendo sucção com a boca e movimentos em um ritmo que o deixou no limite de sua excitação. A menina passava a língua na ponta de seu membro e o fitava ao mesmo tempo.

-Você é muito... arf... muito boa... com isso... –As palavras que ele dizia quase não podiam ser entendidas.

Não podendo agüentar nem mais um minuto, Kurogane puxou a cabeça dela pelos cabelos e não deixou que se aproximasse mais. A agarrou com força pela cintura e a fez ficar de joelhos, com o quadril virado para ele. Ela apoiou as mãos sobre o tapete e virou a cabeça para trás, para conseguir enxergá-lo.

-Kurogane-san, faça do jeito que mais gostar, eu quero mais! –Ela falava ofegante e em seguida levou dois dedos à sua boca, chupando os enquanto ainda olhava para ele.

-Tsc, eu ainda nem comecei, princesa!

Ele voltou a esfregar seu membro na entrada da vagina da garota enquanto a observava fazendo aquela expressão de prazer que o deixava louco. Começou a introduzi-lo nela sem muitas dificuldades, pois a mesma ainda estava bastante molhada.

-Ah, isso é muito bom! Isso que eu quero Kuro... –Ela expressava o que sentia e voltava a gemer, com mais vontade do que antes.

-Ah princesa, você é uma delícia! Está gostando, princesinha safada?! –Ele perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que dava alguns "trancos", colocando todo o seu membro dentro dela e fazendo movimentos de vai e vem.

-Sim, muito! Ah!

Ele continuava com os movimentos, alternando entre mais agressividade e rápido, e mais lento, com um pouco mais de delicadeza, segurando com força a cintura da menina, deixando marcas no local. O corpo de Sakura era tão pequeno perto do dele, mas aquilo não importava naquela hora, ambos se movimentavam com uma sincronia que os excitava cada vez mais. O rapaz então parou e se sentou apoiando as costas em uma almofada, logo a colocando em seu colo de frente para ele e a penetrou novamente, voltando a se movimentar na mesma velocidade. Ela se apoiava em seus ombros e rebolava o quadril, deixando-o quase sem agüentar.

Os dois se beijavam às vezes e ele deixou várias marcas de mordidas no pescoço da garota, mas aquilo também não importava naquela hora, tudo eles resolveriam depois, pois aquele momento era único e estavam aproveitando ao máximo.

-Isso princesa, isso... continua fazendo isso, vou gozar logo! –Ele sussurrava ofegante, agarrando a menina pela cintura mais uma vez e deixando que ela fizesse os movimentos. Levou uma de suas mãos até um dos seios dela, onde passou a acariciá-lo enquanto com a outra mão ele agarrava com vontade o quadril dela, não resistiu muito e colocou um de seus dedos sobre a entrada do ânus dela e a olhou. –Você gosta?

-Sim... do jeito que estou, logo vou... –Ela respondia entre gemidos.

Sem hesitar ele introduziu aquele mesmo dedo ao ânus da garota e sentiu que ela contraía os músculos da região com mais força.

-Ahh! Não para Kurogane! –Ela praticamente gritou e enquanto ele movimentava o dedo ali, ela chegou a mais um orgasmo, não conseguindo segurar sua voz. Passava as unhas com força sobre os ombros de Kurogane e o abraçava enquanto sentia todo aquele prazer.

Ele então se deitou e a colocou sobre ele, deitada, praticamente da mesma forma em que estavam antes e continuou a se movimentar, segurando-a pelo quadril com força. Queria aproveitar o quanto podia, mas não estava mais conseguindo agüentar.

-Ah, Sakura... ahh... –Ele se movimentava cada vez mais rápido, enquanto não a soltava e dava beijos na ponta de sua orelha

-Kurogane-san, você já vai... estou quase lá outra vez, mas não podemos correr riscos de...

Ele praticamente não deu ouvidos a ela enquanto aumentava cada vez mais a velocidade dos movimentos.

-Não, espera! –Ela fazia força para sair, mas não conseguia.

-Esqueça, Sakura... aproveita agora, vai! Assim!

Os movimentos seguintes que ele fizera foram o suficiente para deixá-la extasiada e fazê-la chegar ao terceiro orgasmo, este mais forte do que os anteriores. Ela gritou e inclinou a cabeça para cima, ao mesmo tempo em que ele também chegava ao orgasmo, ejaculando ali mesmo, sem se preocupar. A menina se jogou sobre ele enquanto o líquido escorria por suas pernas, estava completamente exausta. Ele soltou seu quadril e largou os braços para o lado, respirando com dificuldade.

-No final não foi tão ruim assim, foi princesa? –Ele levava uma de suas mãos até o queixo dela, fazendo-a olhar para ele.

-Não, mas agora estou preocupada...

-Ora, relaxe! Depois a gente pede pra Yuuko um daqueles remedinhos do mundo moderno, tehehe! –Ele sorria, tentando tranqüilizá-la. –Não deixa isso estragar, eu curti bastante!

-Eu também! Tudo bem então... –Ela deu um beijinho na nuca dele e se levantou, logo olhando na direção das escadas para ter certeza de que não havia ninguém ali.

Ele se levantou e fez o mesmo, logo pegando as peças de roupas da princesa que estavam jogadas por todos os lados e entregando para ela. Os dois se vestiram rapidamente e antes que ela pegasse o regador para continuar regando as flores, ele a puxou pelo braço e a segurou gentilmente pela cintura.

-Você não precisa se preocupar com nada, princesa. Guardarei segredo... afinal eu sei dos seus sentimentos pelo Syaoran. Mas trate de dizer a ele, ok? –Ele sorriu para ela e passou uma das mãos por seu rosto, afastando alguns fios de cabelo de seus olhos.

-Sim! –Ela respondeu, aparentando estar um pouco mais tranqüila.

Decidiram então descer e ver se estava tudo bem lá em baixo, afinal ficaram pelo menos umas duas horas lá na varanda e não faziam idéia se estavam todos bem, se estavam acordados ou se haviam saído, ou até mesmo se alguém subiu e acabou espionando alguma coisa. Naquela hora era normal que o medo surgisse, pois se alguém os visse naquela situação, não seria fácil, sairia todo mundo brigado, Syaoran iria querer matar Kurogane e mandaria Sakura para o inferno com suas penas enquanto Fye assistiria tudo sem saber o que fazer. Sem contar que se rolasse um escândalo pela "vizinhança", Kurogane seria rotulado de pedófilo safado, e considerando que Syaoran não o deixaria mais viajar com ele, ele seria obrigado a ficar naquele mundo, sem Suwa, sem Gyn-ryu, sem Tomoyo, sem Sakura e ainda teria que agüentar as pessoas da cidade apontando os dedos em sua cara.

Desceram de mansinho, nas pontas dos pés e no andar de baixo estava tudo silencioso e tudo estava como haviam deixado antes de subir, até mesmo a água que Sakura havia derrubado da jarra ainda estava esparramada pelo chão da sala. Kurogane abriu a porta do quarto lentamente, tomando todo o cuidado para não fazer qualquer barulho. A menina estava nervosa também, e esperava ansiosa com as mãos sobre a boca e os olhos bem abertos. Mas o que viram em seguida os tranqüilizou por completo. Fye ainda dormia profundamente, o mesmo estava praticamente de quatro, com o rosto virado contra o travesseiro. Ele estava com a boca aberta e com uma expressão bem serena. Syaoran não estava tão diferente, ele estava todo enrolado nos lençóis junto com Mokona, tranqüilo e despreocupado.

Os dois ali atrás da porta suspiraram de alívio e foram até a sala.

-Pois bem, deu tudo certo por aqui... vou pegar um pano para secar esta água, já você, princesa... é melhor que descanse! –Ele a fitou fazendo uma expressão de sarcasmo para ela.

-Acho que preciso de um descanso mesmo... –Ela sorriu e caminhou na direção dele, ficando nas pontas dos pés e lhe dando um beijinho no rosto. –De qualquer forma, gostei muito de hoje, e acho que assim que tivermos outra oportunidade como essa, podemos repetir, isso, claro, se eu ainda não tiver me declarado... afinal é com ele que eu quero ficar... mas e você, Kurogane-san, gosta de alguém?

-Talvez... mas acho que ninguém precisa saber e nem fazer nada quanto a isso. –Ele sorria e olhava para dentro do quarto na direção de Fye, enquanto se apoiava na parede e enrolava um pano no pé para enxugar a água.

-Entendo... bom, então até mais tarde! –A menina sorriu novamente e caminhou na direção do banheiro, para tomar um banho antes de dormir.

Kurogane terminou o que estava fazendo ali, subiu novamente para a varanda e se sentou sobre aquele tapete vermelho que estava todo bagunçado. Acomodou-se entre as almofadas e passou o restante da tarde observando o céu e as montanhas ao fundo do vilarejo, descansando para que no dia seguinte pudessem ir atrás da pena, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

 **-FIM-**


End file.
